


Love in the Pilot's Seat

by Sirius Ordo (tpdlady306)



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Sex, Smut, Summer Smutfest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 00:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15183149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tpdlady306/pseuds/Sirius%20Ordo
Summary: This was written for the July Summer Smutfest prompt challenge. I was given the prompt "friction." Title says it all. Shega loving.





	Love in the Pilot's Seat

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I was given a prompt from Alyssalenko for the July erotic prompt challenge. The prompt was "friction." This piece was inspired by alyssalenko's own response for Spit or Swallow and my own Never Have I Ever. This was inspired by both but it doesn't take place in either universe. Thanks for the prompt and I hope everyone enjoys it.

**Love in the Pilot's Seat**

“Shhh.”

“James,” whispered a feminine voice.

“If he finds out he’ll kill us both.”

“The reward’s worth the risk." Stepping into his larger body, Shepard wrapped a hand around the back of his neck and pulled him down, crashing their lips together in a passionate kiss. James groaned wantonly and Shepard took advantage pushing her tongue between his full lips.. She probed and explored, teased and caressed until the passion between them threatened to ignite into an inferno. Finally the need for air forced them to break. 

Resting his forehead against hers, James started, “That was,” but he trailed off, unable to find the right words to finish the thought.

“Yeah,” Shepard agreed with the unfinished thought as she tried to catch her breath. She gently started rubbing the back of one muscled arm.

“Never thought he left this chair,” he chuckled, stroking her side with the tips of his fingers.

“He has to sleep sometimes.”

“Figured he just slept here.”

“He does,” Shepard smiled, “But sometimes even Joker needs to rest in a bed, doctor’s orders.” She didn’t mention she was the one that made sure Chakwas was aware of the pilot’s less than stellar sleeping habits.

“Ahhh,” James said, enjoying the feel of Shepard’s soft skin as his hands dipped lower, to the waistband over her shorts. Hooking his thumbs in the fabric, he pushed the fabric down and off until it pooled at her feet. She stepped out of them as she toed off her sneakers, leaving her in a black sports bra and panties. “That explains it. Joker wouldn’t leave any other way.”

“Enough talk,” stepping into him, Shepard pushed him back into Joker’s pilot chair. “More action,” she added as she sat down in his lap, her legs straddling his.

Tangling his large hands in her hair, James pulled her into a fierce kiss, making her moan. Things quickly escalated as she met his passion with her own. Unable to believe his luck, that this beautiful woman wanted a grunt like him, James happily threw himself into the flames.

Reaching down, Shepard pulled James’s shirt out from the waistband of his cargos. Grasping the fabric, they were forced to break the kiss a she pulled it up and James’s raised his arms so she could yank it off and toss it to the deck next to the chair. Leaning into him, Shepard rained kisses down his neck to his pulse point. She gently nipped and sucked the tender flesh, careful not to leave a mark but thoroughly enjoying the noises of pleasure that she was pulling from him overwhelmed by the sensations coursing through his body. When she hit a particularly sensitive spot, his cock twitched and he consciously thrust his hips into her heat.

"Need," she almost whined, grinding her womanhood into his pant clad member. She desperately needed to create some friction to relieve the growing ache inside of her. 

"What do you need?" He tweaked a nipple and making it pebble. Lowering his head, James placed open mouthed kisses down her neck, from just below her ear lobe, to her pulse point. 

"You," she breathed out. biting her lip and craning her neck, "Need you." 

Spurred on by her words and the feel of her hot, wet needy core pressed against his rock hard cock, James grasped the fabric of her panties and ripped them off. Carelessly tossing them to the deck, he quickly unfastened his belt and undid the button of his pants, before pushing down the zipper down. Wiggling his hips, James pushed his pants down, freeing his member. 

Rocking her hips, Shepard sat up and adjusted their positions until his length was pressed against her opening. "Please," she nearly whimpered with need. 

Wrapping his large hands around her waist, James fully sheathed himself in her heat with one powerful stroke. Once inside, James stilled himself and tried to regain some control over the sensations rampaging through his body and shredding his self control. Leaning forward, he buried his face in her neck and took a couple of deep, slow breaths. When he was positive he wouldn't embarrass himself, James slowly began to work himself in and out of her.

"Yes," she mumbled, as she began to meet him stroke for stroke. She reveled in the feeling of his length stretching and filling her. Rolling her hips, up and down, taking him in and out, setting a steady pace that drove them closer and closer to the edge of the precipice. 

"God," James moaned, as he held on to her waist and pulled her down hard on his cock . He buried himself deeper inside her heat with each powerful stroke. At this rate he wouldn't last long but what a way to go.

Reaching between their bodies, James rubbed a finger against Mia's clit. It was the last piece of the puzzle, and Lola flew apart after a few gentle strokes. She felt her orgasm slam into her and drag her over the edge and into the abyss. 

"Lola." The feeling of her walls clamping down on his cock was all it took to drive James over the edge. With a last few powerful strokes he came, spilling his essence inside of Shepard, the heat spreading and filling her until they were limp and exhausted.

Leaning forward, with his length still seated inside of her, Shepard rested her head on his broad chest and tried to catch her breath. She couldn't stop the small purr of contentment at having him close and literally inside of her.

"That was," he started, kissing the top of her head.

"I know," she breathed out. She didn't have the words to describe it. Every time with James was special, unique and better than the last.

"I love you," he whispered into her hair.

"Love you too,," Shepard straightening up, "But we need to go."

"Can't let Joker catch us," James agreed.

"Definitely not," Shepard stood up, picked up her clothes, and pulled them on. "It will be our secret."

"Our secret," James agreed. Standing up, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her one last time. 

"For now......"


End file.
